


Rising sun

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, No Drama, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is being consumed by a mysterious feeling caused by his relationship with Tony. It makes Loki smile all the time, gives him hope and stops him from invading the Earth or other realms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising sun

Loki had always been a lone wolf. Loved his solitude and being all alone with his thoughts. It was so easy to plot against Thor or anyone else when no one bothered him.

Convinced that he was unable to form any, even brief, relationship, Loki was deeply shocked when one night he stayed at Tony's. Night turned to day, day to week and before Loki realised what was happening, he had his side of the bed. His toothbrush in the bathroom, his towels, his pajamas. In the kitchen Loki's favourite foods, even unsweetened cocoa powder Tony bought just for him. What was more puzzling, Loki wondered, how easily Tony tamed and domesticated him, or how well they got along so far? Unaccustomed to taking someone else's opinion into account, Loki found himself consulting some of his decisions with Tony.

Loki let the days pass and tried not to ponder over his new life, questioning his choices would only lead to regret, panic attacks and anxiety. The fragile peace was interrupted by Thor, the god of thunder worried about what he might see in Tony's tower. After a rather nervous conversation with Loki, a surprisingly distrustful Thor relaxed just slightly.

'So you're not using Tony Stark?' Thor asked in disbelief. 'You didn't manipulate him to get access to his weapons? You're not trying to hurt me by seducing my friend?'

Loki was impressed, Thor knew him so well. However, when Loki denied those accusations, it dawned on him how unnatural it was for him to be honest about his feelings. It was true he didn't have any secret agenda, he just enjoyed Tony's company. The revelation stunned him, he never expected to find himself in such a situation.

Later, he overheard Thor and Tony, they both were equally amazed by the changes in Loki's behaviour.

'What did you to my brother?' Thor was genuinely concerned, as if the concept of a problem-free Loki was so alien to him. 'Any secret experiments, implants, brain surgeries, hypnosis?'

'What?' Tony snorted. 'No! I fixed him, that's true, but in a completely natural way.'

  
That night, lying in the darkness at Tony's side, Loki recalled the past weeks, things he preferred not to think about. He had been experiencing a strange, unknown feeling, warm and overwhelming. It filled his chest every time Tony crossed his mind. A simple thought of him made Loki's cheeks blush, his heart beat faster, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. A sight of any man just minutely resembling Tony caused the same reaction. 

The mysterious condition was also responsible for the lack of arguments between Loki and Tony. It was impossible to throw a tantrum over nothing when that delightful feeling softened the edges and soothed the worries. On top of that, the positive emotion was so powerful it forced Loki to share it with others. He had been _nice_ to his former enemies, even to Banner. Not only to please Tony but also to make _them_ feel good. What an outrage! Why would Loki care about other people's feelings?

The following morning he confessed in the first person he met, Steve Rogers, and asked for the explanation of his state. The Captain patiently listened to the long story, untroubled by Loki's honesty. He only smiled and nodded while Loki talked, as though he knew exactly what had happened to the god of mischief.

'So? What is wrong with me?'

'I'm not an expert but I'd say you're _happy_ ,' Rogers replied lightly and even patted Loki's arm comfortingly.

'Good grief, what? Happy? Is that... happiness?' Loki mumbled incredulously. It couldn't be, he thought, no way. How could he be happy, it wasn't natural. 'But why?'

Rogers rolled his eyes. 'Because you're in love with Tony. Being with him makes you happy.'

'By gods, it can't be!' Loki exclaimed and shook his head. Love, happiness, he was not destined to experience either. 'How am I supposed to cause chaos, ruin foreign realms and harass Thor when I'm possessed by that awful feeling?'

'That's the point, you are not supposed to. Enjoy it, it's rare to love and be loved.'

'When will that _happiness_ end? When will I return to my former self?'

'I guess when you and Tony split up,' Rogers replied and immediately added, 'but don't do that, don't sabotage your relationship with him to be bitter and vengeful again, it's not worth it.'

Loki's head was spinning, his knees were weak and he was about to faint. The shocking news were extremely difficult to digest and accept. Fucking Tony Stark, pretended he wanted to know him better and look what happened! He made Loki happy! All the complex plans for revenge on Thor and Odin were useless now. Loki, the dangerous, malicious, cunning villain was finally defeated. By love.


End file.
